This invention relates to a new type of tent pole base plate that is multifunctional. This base plate includes an inclined segment with a cord hole through its center which tent side wall can be fastened and anchored, thus minimizing flapping and through which a tow line can be attached for towing the base plate with an accompanying pole straight into position. The inclined segment features also permit easy maneuvering of poles without upsetting the terrain. The base plate also includes a wide tube collar which will accommodate multiple sizes and shapes of tent poles for retention purposes. It has a broad base segment which supports the pole. Several holes are provided in the base segment through which fasteners can be driven to anchor base plate securely.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,482 to Leo Martin has a prior art device described as a base and pole stand comprising of a weighted base and insert, primarily used to stabilize free standing patio furniture. A fitted pole can be secured to the base and insert by means of a set screw.
Before the above prescribed time in the tent industry, no single device was available that could be anchored to a surface, serve as an anchor for both poles and side walls, support and restrain poles, and be used as an installation tool. Poles are currently set on wood blocks and often slide off. Protruding stakes are installed beside side poles to provide anchoring. Damage to terrain often occurs when positioning poles. Also, wind can blow side walls back and forth freely. This improved base plate eliminates each of the above described problems.